Everyone's in Love with Zane
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: It seems since his graduation is near, everyone wants Zane. But who will be the one to win his heart. Or has someone has already won it? Zane x Alot and some OC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

For all of you who have read Domino High School then you will know this couple. Zane x Emily Hopeshipping/Legacyshipping Dark Zane x Emily. Please read and review.

Summary: It seems since his graduation is near, everyone wants Zane. But who will be the one to win his heart. Or has someone has already won it? Zane x Alot of different people.

Disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh GX. I do own Emily Heart and her family.

--

Zane walked down to the lighthouse at around ten o'clock. His graduation was nearing and he was getting more love letters then usual. _Who keeps sending me all these love letters? _He thought. _Apart from the Zane Truesdale fan club. _Zane stopped and saw Alexis. She had asked him to the lighthouse at this time at night. Zane sighed and waved. "Hey Alexis," he said calmly. "So what do you need to talk about?"

Alexis placed a hand on Zane's chest and leaned in closely. "I think I'm falling for you," she whispered suductively.

Zane blushed and backed away. "Sorry Alexis but I don't like you that way," Zane gulped.

Alexis clenched her fists. "You're rejecting me?" She exclaimed.

"Yea," Zane repiled. "I'm in love with dueling, remember? Not you."

Tears ran down Alexis' cheeks. She ran off yelling, "Jerk."

Emily was walking down the road when alll of a sudden Alexis came running hugging her best friend. "Emily gasped as she heard Alexis crying. "Zane's such a jerk," she cried.

"Why?" Emily asked hugging Alexis. "What's wrong?"

"He chosses dueling over me," Alexis said.

Emily pulled a hankechief out her pocket and gave it to Alexis. "Here," she said. "Why don't you go back to the Obelisk Blue dorm and I'll see you there for a mega sleepover?"

Alexis nodded walking back to the dorms. "You're a good friend Emily," she yelled waving goodbye.

Emily sighed. _I better go and talk to Zane, _she sighed. _I'm always left to pick up the pieces of the broken girls heart._ Emily continued to walk down the dirt path towards the lighthouse.

Zane turned to his left, hearing footsteps coming closer to him. He smiled hen he saw the only girl in school not in his fan club, Emily. They wouldn't have let her in anyway, she's just a Slifer Red. "Hey you," he smirked. "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Becuase I'm not a five year old," Emily smirked. "What did you do to Alexis?"

"She said she loved me and I said I was in love with dueling," Zane sighed sadly. "I didn't know she was in my fan club." Emily strated to laugh coveringher mouth. Zane looked at her confusingly. He turned around and saw Atticus pulling stupid faces. "What are you doing?"

Atticus stood up right and cleared his throat. "Sorry am I interruppting?" He asked.

"Of course not," Emily shurgged removing her hand. "Zane just broke Lexi's heart."

"What?!" Zane and Atticus yelled.

Emily stuck her tounge out and ran off. "See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled.

Atticus grabbed hold of Zane's jacket. "Why did you hurt my little sister?" He cried. "She's heart broken!"

Zane grabbed Atticus' wrists. "I don't like her though," Zane said calmly.

Atticus smirked. "So do you like Emily rather then my little sister?" He grinned. "

Zane turned his heel and walked off for his dorm room. _Stupid Atticus, _he thought. _Me like Emily? That's pathetic. I'm graduating soon anyway. Besides what girl would like me anyway?_

_--_

"Men are jerks," Alexis exclaimed, as she sat on the floor with Emily, Jasmine and Mindy. "Zane is a jerk."

"Yeah," Jasmine and Mindy agreed.

Emily looked on the floor and blushed. "He's okay," she ammited "And he is kind of cute."

Jasmine and Mindy began to laugh. "You like Zane?" Alexis asked.

Emily's blushed deepened. "No way!" She yelled throwing a pillow at Alexis. "I like him as a friend! Nothing more. Honest."

"What about when his soul was taken by one of the shadow riders and you ended up crying and fainting?" Alexis asked.

"Let's just quit the talk. We're here to cheer you up!"

The girls all laughed.

--

Zane walked through his door and found about another ten love letters. He sighed as he picked them up. Who was sending them exactly? How could he find out who exactly was sending these letters? _On things for sure, _he thought. _It's certainly not Emily?_


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review.

--

A knock came from his door. "Who is it?" He yelled from inside.

"Emily," Emily called.

Zane got up and opened the door. Emily stood there smiling. She walked in and placed her bag on Zane's bed. "I'm ready to study," she said giving a peace sign. Her eyes adverted to Zane's coffee table. There stood a stack of pink envolopes. "How many cards did you get yesterday?"

"I lost count at twenty," Zane sighed. "What is it with girls in this school?"

Emily looked down. She didn't know how to answer. Butterflies filled her stomach. What was the new feeling? Emily shuck her head. "Should we get started with that work then?" She asked.

Zane watched as Emily as she sat down on the couch. "Do you want some tea?" He asked cooly.

"Yes please," Emily said cheerfully.

Zane went to his private in dorm kitchen to make the tea. "How many sugars?" He called out. Two he thought.

"Two please," Emily called back.

Knew it, Zane smirked. With all these Shadow Riders about, I can't understand why Emily isn't worried at all. Zane walked back into the room with two steaming cups of tea. He placed them on the table and sat down. He pulled up a book out of his bag. A small envolope fell out of the book. Emily gasped and picked it up in a rush. "Sorry that's mine," she said blushing.

"Why was it in my book?" Zane asked.

"I must have put it there by mistake," Emily lied laughing.

Zane sighed. "As long as it's not a love letter," he smirked. "I'm glad you came actually. Someone sane to talk too." Emily laughed. "You find something funny."

"Sane and Zane rhyme," Emily giggled. "I'm not that boring you know if I'm Zane."

Zane tapped Emily on the head. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Emily opened her book and found a pink envelop. She blushed deeper. "I think I've got a Valentine," she said.

Zane leaned over her shoulder. He felt a pang of.. jelousy. He read the card. It was from a boy in his class. Jason, Zane thought. Not surpirsed I guess. In P.E he none stop looks at Emily from across the class. Emily smiled as she put it back in the book. She turned her head to Zane. Their noses touched. This was bad. Zane could feel his breathe bounce back to him. He pulled back quickly. Emily blushed with embrassment. "I'm s-s-orry," she stuttered.

"It''s okay," Zane said calmly. "I think I'll have to forget about Valentine's day once I'm a Pro."

"Zane?" Emily asked. Zane saw Emilying looking at the floor, with her face the colour of a tomatoe. "Do you think you'll ever stop being in love with dueling and settle down?"

Zane thought for a moment. "No," Zane answered. Emily wasn't shocked but it hurt for some reason. "Ever since I was young I loved dueling, watching Kibia and Yugi duel was great, and finding out my path in life was amazing. I knew I was always going to be in love with dueling but.. Yes, one day I see myself settling down with a wife and kids. Why?"

"Just curious," Emily blushed deeper. Zane was strating to show a different side to him.

"What about you?"

"Ever since I was a kid I'd love to be married. But I wouldn't have as many kids as my mum."

"How many did she have after you?"

"Four. Twins each time."

"Ouch."

"Actually it gets easier."

"I think we should change the topic. To the work. You're worring me. I only want one kid. Two max."

"Same."

"You know," Zane laughed. "We're learning alot about each other."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "It's actually quite funny."

After an hour, the work was all done and it was nearing deadline to be back at your dorm room. Emily rushed as she grabbed her stuff. "How about I walk you back," Zane offered.

"Won't it look weird?" Emily asked as she jumped on the tree.

Zane shuck his head. He followed Emily down the tree.

"Zane, you go back," Emily ordered. "It feels wierd!"

Zane looked at Emily shocked. "No chance," he said coldly. "Why should I? With all of these shadow riders about, you should really have someone with you."

"But Zane," Emily stopped and thought for a while.

"But what?" Zane asked with a sharp expression.

"What if one of you-" Emily grabbed her head and fainted.

"Emily!" Zane yelled rushing down to get her. He put a hand to Emily's forehead. Emily had a rapidly rising temperature. _I've got to get her to the infermary! _He thought. Zane picked her up bridal style and ran her to the infermary. _It'll be okay. You'll be okay, Emily. You have to be. I hope. _

--

Sorry it has been long. Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter. Please review.

--

Jaden ran into the infermey the next morning. He stopped by Emily's bed. Emily was fast asleep, breathing softly. Jaden nearly fell over when he saw Zane asleep in the chair next to Emily's bed. Jaden shuck Zane sightly to wake him. "What?" Zane asked as he stretched his arms upwards. "Oh Jaden. Is it morning?"

"Yeah, I got your call an hour ago," Jaden answered. "What exactly happened?"

"I was walking Emily back to the Slifer Dorm next thing you know she fainted," Zane sighed. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?_

Next thing you know Atticus, Alexis and Syrus walked in. "Is everything okay?" Atticus asked worridly. Alexis turned her head away from Zane. Zane scratched the back of his head. "Oh Emily."

"What did Miss Fountian say?" Syrus asked.

"It's a fever," Zane said in relief. "Luckily she'll be fine."

"Thats good," Jaden smiled, Alexis simply nodded.

"You guys go to class," Zane said. "I don't have anymore classes until the graduation match is decided."

Everyone nodded and left for class. Zane leaned over the bed. "Emily," he whispered. "You do something to me, that I can't explain."

Zane placed a small kiss on Emily's forehead, just as Missy, another Obelisk in Zane's fan club. "Zane?" Missy asked.

Zane blushed. _This is bad, _Zane thought. He turned with a slight blush on his face. "O-oh hello," Zane welcomed nervously. "Can I help you, Missy?"

"I was wondering if you care to go on a date with me tonight?" Missy asked.

Emily stirred as she opened her eyes. She sat up slightly holding her head, "Where am I?"

Zane sat back down and took hold of Emily's hand. "The infermary," Zane smiled warmly. "You fainted last night so I brought you here."

Missy growled under her breathe, taking Zane ignoring her as a no. Missy stomped off from the supposely happy couple, in her head anyway. "You will be mine Zane," She cackled.

"Thank you for helping me," Emily blushed. "But don't you have class?"

Zane shuck his head. "I would rather look after you anyway," Zane answered honestly. Emily pulled the cover over her head. Zane blinked confusingly, then chuckled. "Hey now! Am I that bad?" Zane tried pulling the sheet from Emily's head.

Emily pulled the sheet to her stomach and sat up. "I'm just a little bit embrassed," Emily emitted. "Zane we need to talk about something."

"Go ahead Emily," Zane nodded, sitting on the bed.

"Well we've know each other a long time and-"

"Zane get to class!" Miss Fountian ordered walking into the room. "You still need to study for your exam!"

Zane let giving Emily a small kiss on her head, again. "Get better," he ordered. "I'll be back later."

Emily blushed deeper as Zane left. Then it clicked. "You said you had no classes!" She yelled angerily.

Miss Fountian couldn't help but laugh. Young love, she thought.

--

Zane looked at the text book. All he kept thinking was, I hope Emily's okay. Missy looked at him. All she thought was, How can he hang out with a Slifer slacker? Once the bell rang Zane gathered his books and various notes before leaving the class. "Hey Zane!" Called Jason. Zane growled and turned to Jason. "You going to see Emily now?"

"Yeah, I am," Zane answered. "Why? You want to come?"

"Well- um," Jason blushed. "Would you mind?"

"Oh come on then," Zane moaned.

Jason smiled as he happily followed Zane to the infermary.

--

Emily sat up as soon as she saw Zane and Jason. "Hi Jason," Emily smiled. "Wow I thought only Zane would be coming."

"I'm worried about you too," Jason whined as he hugged Emily.

Zane stayed by the door way. He didn't want to disturb them. They make a cute couple, he thought sadly. Two Slifers in love. How much better can you get then a Slifer romance? Jason finished talking to Emily after a while and left the infermary. Emily pushed the cover from over her legs and stumbled over to Zane. Emily tripped over her own feet. Zane hurried and caught her. "Be careful," Zane exclaimed. "You need to rest."

"Zane," Emily whined. "Stop treating me like a kid."

"I'll treat you how I want, because I care about you!" Zane snapped, throwing Emily back on the bed.

Emily gasped as Zane landed on top her. She felt her face boil up in embrassment. Zane blushed in the crock of Emily's neck. "Zane," Emily whispered. "This is-"

Zane lifted himself up. He held his head in shame. "I'm sorry," Zane whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I should go."

Emily went to reach for Zane when she felt all of her strenght leave her and fell backwards on to the bed.

Outside Zane punhced the wall. _Why's this happening now? _He thought. _Why not before? When I could decide. Emily, why is this happening to us? _Zane turned arond and fell to the floor. An Obilisk girl, with red, boyish hair walked over to Zane worried. She knelt down and placed a hand on his left shoulder. Zane gasped and shot his head up. "Jessica?" He asked.

"Zane what's wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly. "I saw you punch the wall. You ran out of the infermary like it was on fire. What's happened?"

"I can't say," Zane sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I can't. It's complicated. Why the hell does it have to happen now?"

"What Zane?" Jessica replied. "Please let me help."

Zane lifted his head and stared at Jessica. Zane knew she was one of the fan girls in his "club" but.. He could really talk to someone right now. "We need to talk alone though," Zane sighed, finally giving in.

"Okay," Jessica nodded. "How about we talk in the card shop? I work there sometimes and Dorthy will let me in after hours."

"Let's go then," Zane said, standing.

Jessica removed her hand and took Zane to the card shop. _Finally, _Jesseica smirked. _After all this time. Zane Truesdale will be mine. And my know-it-all, loveable cousin can do nothing about it. Sorry Emily. This time, Zane is mine. _

--

Zane: "This time?" What are you up too?

Me: Can't say.

Zane: Why?

Me: It's a secrert.

Zane: This cannot be good.

Me: Oh hush you.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
